


nsfw au drabbles

by noamsariya



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noamsariya/pseuds/noamsariya
Summary: Basically au drabbled with pr0n





	nsfw au drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DunkMeToHell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DunkMeToHell/gifts).



How did this happen? Noam thought as he let out a shuddering gasp. How could he and his boss get so far off track? Going from talk of a promotion to this? Surely Ariya would have the wit to ignore such things.

 

But, here Noam was, pinned to the wall by Ariya who was suckling his neck and shoving his hand into Noam's ruined boxers.

 

Noam's breath hitched as Ariya's surprisingly soft hands met his warm, sensitive flesh. Ariya's fingers were teasing as they massaged just outside of Noam's folds, making Noam squeak.

 

"A-A-Ari--!" He gasped, his voice high pitched as he squirms, not used to any type of pleasure. 

 

Ariya licked his lips, his eyes glinting through his yellow tinted shades. "Oh…..what's the matter Mr. Dar? You're squirming so much……"

 

Noam let out a pathetic whimper, making Ariya falter. Noam gulpes before giving Ariya a nod, reassuring him.

 

Then, Ariya's fingers grazes Noam's clit, making Noam squeal and jump. Ariya giggled, nuzzling Noam's neck.

 

"Mm…by the way those noises sound, you're a little virgin, aren't you Mr. Dar?"

 

Noam's face managed to drain and fill with color at the same time. He just stammered. Technically, Ariya was right. He was a virgin. But, those dirty things and naughty thoughts he had said otherwise. 

 

Ariya licks his lips. "My...was that a little jerk into reality? You seem to forget that no matter your thoughts, or words, your cherry hasn't been popped~."

 

Suddenly, Ariya's fingers kneaded into Noam's clit, making Noam arch his back. Ariya kisses the marks he has left in the soft flesh of Noam's neck, his fingers massaging at a slow, yet steady pace.

 

Despite the slower pace, Noam was shaking like he had already came. Soft little moans of Ariya's name came from his soft lips as he tried to hide his pink face, drooling and whining from the pleasure Ariya was giving him. Noam gasped, whining out.

 

"S-Sir…...i'm gonna ruin the floor i-if you don't--!"

 

"You're acting like I give a shit about this place." Ariya scoffs, pressing his lips to Noam's ear. "Right now, all I care about is you."

 

Noam gasped as Ariya's finger grazed his entrance, his pussy so wet it slid right in. Noam's tight, hot insides contracted around Ariya's finger, making it touch on just the right spot.

 

Noam squirmed like crazy as he felt that tugging sensation. Noam panted as he tried to speak.

 

"A-Ar-r-ri…...n-n-n-not-t…….there--!"

 

It was too late. Ariya presses his finger into that tender spot, making Noam tense as he came, liquid gushing out over Ariya's finger. Noam just sobbed and went limp, small whimpers exiting his throat. 

 

Ariya pulled back, smirking as he licked his fingers clean. He stood up straight, a small smirk on his face.

 

"Well Mr. Dar, after careful consideration….. I think you do deserve that promotion."

 

Noam smiled, his cheeks flushed. 

 

"Th-Thank you sir."

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda bad


End file.
